Harison Evans: Butler
by Wandering Sage
Summary: Harry Potter 'dies' at a young age, but due to a favor or two Augusta Longbottom has accrued, Harrison Evans, voluntary butler and magic 'bound' servant to the Longbottom line is born. no pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i'm turning Harry into a Battle butler. i don't own Harry Potter, Blazblue, or the concept of a battle butler. writing this with the help of Kitsune no Yoimeiri

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was ecstatic. This was the year he could start his plans for the greater good. This was the year that would start the end of his mistake with Thomas. This was the year Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts.

The stage was set wonderfully. The first years were coming into the grand hall following Minerva. The heads of houses were excited to see whom would be within their house.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the first years were being sorted, Albus tried to catch a glimpse of the tool of his salvation. He was mildly surprised at one boy wearing a dark aquamarine suit with gold trimming chatting with a younger version of Francis Longbottom. He wasn't concerned. Every year or so there was at least one student who didn't follow the dress code at first.

When Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, Albus gave a tiny smile remembering the boy's parents. The smile turned into a frown however when the well dressed boy followed mister Longbottom to the Gryffindor table.

Minerva, bless her heart, asked, "You haven't been sorted yet, please get back in line."

This caused a round of laughter from the rest of the first years and most of Slytherin table, to Severus' annoyance.

The boy merely turned around with a calm smile. Getting a better look at him, Albus saw he was slightly taller than the rest of the first years, and wore small spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"That will not be necessary, madam. I am but a humble servant of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, and not technically a student."

"Be that as it may, Mr?"

"Evans, Madam. Harrison Evans, Humble servant of House Longbottom."

Mcgonagle raised an eyebrow slightly and continued. "Well Mr Evans, while you are here, you will need a place to stay. Technically we can only provide one if you are staff or a sorted student."

Harrison closed his eyes and Minerva had a strange hunch he had mentally sighed.

"Totus est pro meus senior. very well Madam." he said with the same calm smile, before turning towards a pale haired boy and asked. "I trust you take no offense if I go ahead, Heir Malfoy?"

The blond gulped and merely nodded receiving a smile from the butler.

as the butler placed the hat on his head it began talking again. "Mr Evans, while i must commend you on your mental shields, i do need you to lower them slightly."

"Hmm... very well."

'My my. loyal, cunning, intelligent, and a smattering of courage. where to put you?"

Harrison smiled serenely and answered. "You will put me in the same house as young master Longbottom, less we figure out how long one must bake an purportedly thousand year old sentient hat. I wonder if cheese or tomatoes would be better."

'You're evil kid you know that?'

"Merely cunningly loyal sir Toppen."

"Gryffindor!."

(the same as canon. an hour or so later in the headmaster's office.)

Albus was pacing in front of his desk think hard. "Where was Harry? Hagrid had said he wasn't at the Dursley's but my instruments still show the wards being at full strength..."

"You know, talking to your pet phoenix is cute and all, but you might be losing some of your mental faculties."

Albus turned quickly towards his desk to see a red haired man with his feet propped on His desk twirling what looked like His wand between his fingers. He wore a blue tunic and red dress pants and a brown classic wizards hat and thick leather gauntlets.

"How did..."

"I get here? You ever hear of portals, Al?"

"What?"

"Hmm probably not. You really need to learn how to think outside the box Al, or maybe within the chimney. Anyway, don't worry about it. Potter's here, only he isn't Potter. well not technically at any rate."

"Explain." Albus conjured a chair wandlessly. normally he wasn't so accommodating to intruders but the information could be valuable.

"Goodie story time. Well it started the night Potter died."


	2. Chapter 2

The Headmaster's response was...expected. "WHAAAT?"

"Still have your Lungs at least Al. You're hearing might be going though." The man proceeded to use The bloody Death Stick, to pick at some dirt under his index finger.

"Explain. Now." Albus reached into the sleeve of his robe when he saw a glitter of steel in front of his eyes.

"Stop interrupting and I will. Some people." The man leaned back and steepled his fingers. "The beginning is rather sordid and not entirely mine to tell. My part came after when the Dowager Longbottom had somehow found Pot's and tried to, as you people call it, appiriate to your Saint Mungo's. Thankfully for Potted either Fate had found a new plaything or she wanted to annoy me, Dowager Longbottom was redirected to my humble abode."

"And who are you?" asked the Headmaster curiously.

"The subtle and quick to anger type so if you please quit with the interrupting. Now where was i? Ah yes."

Scene transition (first person third person flashback thing)

_A strong Elderly woman popped into my home carrying a slightly bloody and broken boy. Not wasting much time, I led her to one of the back rooms..._

("back rooms?")

("you're interrupting again. stop. it.")

_And had her set him on a table. It was clean enough so the chance of infection was low but beggars can't be choosers. Doing my best to stem the blood, I will be charging you for those sheets by the way, I could feel his heart beat slower and slower, until after what felt like hours, it. just. stopped. _

_We both sat there for a moment. Her in shock and despair, myself in analysis. Now that I had a moment to examine the child, I saw he had a scar of a thunderbolt on his temple. I was about to wash my hands of the blood, when the lads body started to spasm. We stepped back in morbid curiosity and watched as his flesh rippled and his frame grew and righted itself. A foul liquid ran from the pores around the scar, which I swiftly bottled._

("you kept it?")

("last time. I'm warning you.")

_Upon closer examination, I saw the scar had become faded. When the lad's body had stopped thrashing about he seemed to be asleep. Feeling the danger had past i offered the woman warm tea or something stronger and she accepted, not wanting to leave the child alone. After refreshments had been prepared I wrote and requested the aid of a goblin Healer and an inheritance test as asked by the now known Dowager Augusta Longbottom._

_I like Goblins. Pay them enough they'll help you storm Hell. Pay them more and they'll bring you back out. Anyway, the healer was a nice goblin by the name Heart Grabber. She ran the tests and proclaimed the boy in good health and gave me a nifty little parchment._

_Anyway, after the lad woke up, Augusta explained what had happened, again not mine to tell, and that they were related through her daughter in law being a Potter. Small world innit? A few moments later the lad did something that honestly shocked me to the core._

_He said and i quote, "On my life, I pledge to serve the House Lord of Longbottom till not a drop of Longbottom blood remains." I mean seriously, what six year old knows such oaths? But say it he did and accepted it Magic did. For six years or so he's been training and serving house Longbottom and treated well on top of it._

Scene

The red haired man was back to twirling Albus's wand. after a moment Albus rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I think I'd like to see that parchment now."

"And i should acquiesce why?" the man started to study the wand in his hand.

"As the boy's magical guardian I" Albus began before the man interjected.

"Suck. Quite royally too given you had no idea where he's been for the past six years. i could understand a couple of months with no idea, given your position of Headmaster but you couldn't find time to check up on him once a year?"

"Now wait one minute!" Albus was about to start a mostly well thought out lecture when the man took out a scroll and held it out.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The way the man had said it somehow made Albus freeze his movement. "Consider this a warning" the man threw the scroll on the desk between them and stood up, twirling the wand.

"May I ask your name?" Albus asked warily while picking up the scroll.

The man smirked. "Read that, then take a guess."

"I would like my wand back."

"Hmm... no. think I'll hold onto it for a bit. Right of conquest you understand." The man made a clawing motion with his hand and vanished.

Albus shook his head and quickly opened the scroll to read it.

**Harold Jamison Potter**

_Boy who lived, Scion of Emyris, Son of the woman who beat Death, Last of the Harker Line_

_Properties: Avalon (missing) Godric's Hallow (in need of repair currently a National landmark) Hogwarts (two quarters) _

_Treasures: Rhiannon (currently missing) Excalibur, Merlin's ring, family portraits, Holy Grail, Weapons of the Round (for safeguarding)_

_total Monetary Worth: seven hundred thousand six hundred sixty five Galleons, six thousand sickles, nine hundred ninety nine knuts._

The Headmaster rubbed his forehead and tried to figure out how to start his plan of redemption, thoughts of the mysterious man pushed to the back.


End file.
